Delta S Equals Mess
by Scrawny Scrivener
Summary: Chaos is Simplicity, but revamped. Please refer to that summary, not that it's much. Thanks!
1. Set The Stage

**A/N:** Hello! I've got my act together with this story and have decided to try again. I have the first seven chapters outlined and am working on writing them in my spare time. Please forgive me for continuously stopping this story and changing it! I am terribly sorry for doing to and I feel rather guilty for it.

Also, please review once again, if possible. Review make me very happy and I churn out chapters faster with the more I get. I hope you enjoy!

**Words**: 1,520.

**...**

The last battle recently ended and for the past week their group has been healing in Kaede's village. While everyone was joyful and a large festival was held in honor of them, there were still undertones of trepidation and despair amongst the Inu-tachi.

For one, today would be the day that Kagome would leave the past, possibly for good. Everyone would not see her for half a millennia at least. They had all joined Sesshomaru's pack, even Inuyasha, and their lives were extended to that of a yokai's. The two brothers had overcome the largest of their differences, but were determined to bicker to world's end over the smallest thing.

Sesshomaru had also taken to training the three humans and Shippo. Inuyasha would have none of it, claiming he was above receiving help from his brother. All of their powers seemed to grow exponentially, especially Shippo's. He was so young that he took to everything much more quickly than the rest. It was very endearing to see him so proud of his new tricks.

The second reason for trepidation was that the final battle was not as final as they thought it would be. Naraku was still alive somewhere, but just barely. He wouldn't show his face for the next five hundred years from what Kagome learned from Sesshomaru in her time. While Naraku's body was definitely incinerated, his soul had somehow escaped at the cost of his powers. It most likely took the vile hanyo quite a bit to regain a body and then powers.

Another unsettling thought had settled inside the group. Would he acquire new powers? Most likely. It was almost a given that within the large time-span Naraku would find abilities more gruesome than the ones he had before. Kagome sighed. Naraku complicated her life in multitudes with school and soon keeping two times safe from harm. Why couldn't he just die already?

It was almost time to leave. She glanced around the clearing the well was in. Everyone was already here, looking rather solemn. Sango had tears pooling in her eyes and Miroku was comforting her. Quite the love had bloomed between the two since the beginning of their training with Sessshomaru, who stood near them with Shippo and Inuyasha was on the other side of them. Kagome sighed again. Time like these sucked. She was never one to say goodbye.

"Sango-chan, don't cry, you'll see me again," Kagome consoled. "This isn't a goodbye."

Sango immediately latched onto her younger female friend, hugging her tightly. "I know, Kagome-chan. It'll just be five hundred years."

That prospect didn't seem to cheer her up any. So, Kagome tried humor.

"When I see you next, I expect to see lots of nieces, nephews, grand-nieces and -nephews, and great-grand-nieces and -nephews," she waggled her eyebrows. Sango blushed. Miroku joined the two again and put his arm around the demon slayer.

"I'll see that it happens, Kagome-chan," He winked at his love, who blushed more furiously. She hit him in the head.

"Hentai!"

She must have been very embarrassed, Kagome noted. Miroku was down for the count. Sango turned back to her, tears gone.

"I'll miss you so much!" They hugged again.

"I will, too," Kagome smiled.

"You better not forget anything I taught you, Kagome-chan, otherwise I'll have to beat it into you next time I see you." The taijiya warned. Before Kagome could answer, Sesshomaru stepped up.

"The same applies to your training from me as well." He agreed. "I will have much more to teach you in five hundred years."

"I love you, too, 'Nii-san," Kagome groaned.

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed as he walked over to them, as did Shippo from the opposite direction. "You better set that mangy wolf straight next time. He stinks up the entire damn village!"

Kagome stuck out her tongue. "How 'bout you do that, 'Nii-chan? You'll be around him much more in the next five centuries than I will."

He ruffled her hair affectionately, eyes soft. "See you around, Kagome."

A cry from Shippo cut off what Kagome was going to say in reply. Everyone looked at the kit. He launched himself into the young girl's arms.

"I'm going to miss you, Okaa-san!" He cried into her shoulder. Kagome nuzzled his cheek with her own.

"You'll see me again soon, Shippo." She soothed. "I promise. Now be a good boy and learn a lot of tricks to piss off Inuyasha."

Shippo laughed through his tears. "I will."

Kagome reached into her skirt pocket and took out a small, folded cloth. She handed it to her adopted son, who promptly unwrapped it. It was a locket with her picture neatly plastered inside. "You'll have this to remember me by when I'm not around, okay?"

"I love you, Okaa-san," Shippo hugged her She whispered her reply in his ear before setting him on the ground.

"Well, see you," Kagome waved awkwardly. Inuyasha snorted.

"Hurry up! We don't got all day."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him again. "Inu-baka! See you later, guys!"

With that, she jumped into the well, the familiar blue light taking her to modern Tokyo and away from them for five hundred years.

**...**

Taisho Sesshomaru's office door was thrown open against the wall, and a heaving thirteen-year-old girl stood in the space it recently vacated. The former taiyokai smirked, setting his newspaper on his desk.

"It's about time, Imouto," Sesshomaru swiveled in his chair in order to see her fully. "I was beginning to wonder if you somehow altered history and died."

"Well, if _somebody_ had given me directions, I wouldn't have gotten lost!" His sister huffed, walking further into the office. She plopped onto one of the chairs positioned around the room, glaring at him.

"If _somebody_ was actually responsible and checked her messages, she would know that she was given directions," he drawled lazily, his smirk more prominent, if possible, as he leaned back in his plush desk chair.

"Whatever," she crossed her arms and almost immediately uncrossed them, wincing. The young girl fiddled with her bracelet, taking off a charm successfully. The piece of metal seemed to glow in her palm and expanded to the size of a normal sword, which is what it was a charm of. The hilt was of a fine, polished leather grip, shining in the office light almost as brightly as the rest of the sword. On the tip of the sharp edge were a few drops of her blood. She immediately flailed her injured arm in the air, as if flinging off the pain. "Itai!"

Sesshomaru took the sword from her other hand, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe the blood away. "You should know by now to be more careful with sharp objects, Kagome. Why did you even place it there? Idiot."

As if forgetting her pain, Kagome crossed her arms once more, glaring full force. "How was I supposed to know that even in a smaller form that sword could cut? And where else could I put a real fucking sword, Sesshomaru? Hmm? 'Cause it would be all fine and dandy to carry around an object as dangerous as a sword around modern-day Tokyo."

"It's made from my fang, darling sister. Of course it's going to be sharp, no matter the size," his eyes flashed. "Also, watch your language. It is not befitting of my heir to speak in such a way."

"Hai, slave driver," Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"Cancel your Sunday plans," Kagome could have sworn he was smiling. A shiver went down her spine.

"Wha-? Why?"

"We haven't trained in a while."

"Nani? Sesshomaru! I just saved the entire damn world from Naraku! It's only been two weeks since we've last trained. Come on! Give me, your only sister, a break! Please?" She brought out the puppy dog eyes, which the yokai promptly deflected with his newspaper.

"All the more reason to do so. We can't let your ego be any more inflated than it already is, Imouto. Plus, you're behind," Sesshomaru tossed his newspaper at her, which she caught in her left hand. "And cease with the profanities. It's unbecoming of you."

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome waved him off. "So, when am I moving and what school am I going to?"

Sesshomaru shuffled some papers around his desk atop the large stacks that seemed to cover the entire space of his desk. "Tomorrow. I've already spoken to the principal of Seishun Gakuen and you will be attending there beginning next week. You should pick up your uniforms and schedule sometime before Monday. Now, get out and pack. I've got work to do."

"I love you, too, Jerk," the teenage girl muttered, running out of the office and closing the door just in time to avoid being hit with a shiny, black stapler. Kagome looked at the newspaper that was still in her hand for a second before tossing it behind her. The stack of papers hit the wall and fluttered to the ground. "Who the hell reads the news in print anyway? It's all on the T.V.. Get with the times, Old Man."


	2. Part One: On The Move

**A/N:** Hello! (**IMPORTANT**) I updated this story a while ago by changing the first chapter, but fanfiction did not show that it was updated, so, if you read this story before January, please go back to the first chapter. I really hope you enjoy it and please leave some good, constructive criticism in a review! I would definitely appreciate it. :)

**Standard disclaimer applies**

**...**

Today was the day. Kagome looked at the full boxes stacked around her. She was moving into Sesshomaru's place a little later in the day.

She sighed.

It wasn't like she didn't know it was coming, and she understood her older brother's reasoning for doing it, but she didn't like it any better. Her shrine was her home, she was raised here ever since she was born thirteen years ago. To be leaving her home so soon into her life felt wrong. She let loose a puff of air, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. There wasn't anything she could do about it. Sesshomaru was doing this for her—their—family's safety.

A knock on her bedroom door roused her out of her thoughts. Kagome looked up as the door opened and her mother poked her head inside the room.

"Are you all right, honey?" Higurashi Nodoka asked her daughter, concern lacing her voice.

"Hai, Okaa-san," The miko's tone wasn't very convincing.

"Oh, darling, don't be sad." Her mother stepped inside the room. She sat on the bed and wrapped an arm comfortingly around Kagome's shoulders. "Just think of this as a boarding school experience. You'll still be able to visit us and we can visit you as much as you like."

"I know, but," Kagome swallowed. "I'm going to miss you, 'Kaa-san. And Sota and 'Jii-chan, too."

She met her mother's eyes and Nodoka smiled.

"We'll all miss you, too, honey," She gave her daughter a hug, which Kagome promptly returned. "Think of it this way, we get to miss Jii-chan's waterworks, ne?"

Kagome snorted. "More like waterfalls."

Higurashi Ruisuke was off visiting another shrine owned by an old friend, conveniently on the day of the move. He probably just couldn't take saying goodbye, she thought. Thankfully, Sota was here to help them and see her off along with her mother although he had yet to do anything except play videogames all morning.

Nodoka laughed at her daughter and stood from the bed. "Well, let's get these downstairs."

With the two of them carrying a box down to the living room each, it did not take long for Kagome's room to be empty save a dresser with a few odds and ends, a bed frame and mattress with sheets and blankets neatly folded across, and a closet with some clothes to be kept at the shrine for when she visits. With that thought, Kagome decided that it wouldn't bee too horrible to live across Tokyo.

**...**

Saying goodbye was tough for the family. It wasn't a permanent leave by any means, but it was still just as sad. They all stood at the bottom of the shrine's steps in front of two cars, one being for Kagome to use and the other for her things.

"I'll miss you, sweetheart," Nodoka swept Kagome in for one last hug. "Don't forget to call!"

"I won't, Okaa-san," Kagome hugged back, savoring the feel of her mother's comforting embrace.

"I know," Her mother pulled away finally, wiping at her eyes where tears were beginning to form. "Visit soon."

"I will," Kagome promised firmly. And she really did want to. She was going to miss her family like crazy. Sota was next. He walked up to her from where he was behind their mother and gave her a quick hug.

"See ya around, 'Nee-chan," He whispered. Kagome ruffled his hair, making him protest the action. For a boy as young as he was, he sure acted like Inuyasha already: uncomfortable with too many emotions.

"See you, Sota," She replied, a small, grim smile on her face. Nodoka placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"It's time for you to do your homework," She ordered him. Sota cried out in indignation, facing her in incredulity.

"But, 'Kaa-san! I still have until tomorrow!"

Both Kagome and their mother laughed. Sota smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Miss, it's time to go," her driver spoke up from where he was by the car, effectively breaking up the moment between the family. Kagome sighed inwardly. She really didn't want to leave them just yet.

"Okay," She sent him a smile before turning back to her family. "You guys better come visit within the month.."

"Will do," Her mother promised with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Sota waved her off. "Later, 'Nee-chan!"

He ran up the stairs.

"How about next weekend?" Nodoka proposed.

"Sure," Kagome smiled at her mother, a truer smile than before. This wouldn't be so terrible. It was easier to think of living somewhere else when she had plans to visit her family already formulated. "By, Okaa-san."

"Take care, Kagome."

And with that, Kagome climbed into the sleek vehicle and left her home at the age of twelve and would be forced into the greatest adventure ever to siege modern day Japan.


	3. Petition

w w w . change petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

Sign this petition to stop the destruction some of the best stories! I was given this link in a review and I wholeheartedly agree with it. Stories that were inspired by songs, contain sexual scenes, et cetera are being taken down because they are not "wanted." Some of the greatest stories I've read will be taken down and I do not want this to happen.

Best,

Scrawny Scrivener


End file.
